


I'll Stay Unbound

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bratt, F/M, Implied Synacky, M/M, Poor Andy, Vi gets jealous for the first time ever, anti-marriage, aw zack's a little jealous, implied Bratt, shirtless heavenly bastard, strong convictions, the cultural phenomenon of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade





	I'll Stay Unbound

Gates answered his phone giddily at seeing his girlfriend's name pop up, only to hold the phone away from his ear as she shrieked on the other end.  
"Oh my god, is this for real?!?! I've watched it I don't know how many times on YouTube, on Twitter, on Facebook but I can't believe it!! Get her on the phone!!!" Syn scoffed a laugh, shaking his head and wondering why she hadn't just called Violet.  
"Shade, stop fucking your man, it's for you!" He yelled towards the bunks, where they were the last two holed away.  
  
Violet melted against the sheets, having just finished an orgasm, "Tell J. I will fucking call her back!"  
"She says she's about to get on a plane for a game! C'mon."  
Rolling her eyes and toppling a disappointed Matt off of her, she pulled up her pants and almost fell out of the bunk, even though his was at floor level.

" _What_ , Jade?!?!" Violet sounded irritated, but climbed up in her own bunk and settled there, leaving Shadows frustrated and questioning.  
"Just wanted to congratulate you. I was really worried about you, after our last conversation. But you guys seem to have finally figured it out. So, you guys all gushy and grossing everyone out?"  
Violet sighed, "I've never been this fucking happy in my life, J..." Jade could hear the smile, "I think this might actually work. He's that incredible."  
"So. How are you guys dealing with, ya know, what we're dealing with?"  
"Similarly. He says I can fuck who I want, with one exception--which is Aaron and shouldn't be a problem."  
"I saw the pic of you and Andy on Twitter. Adorable. He's okay with that?"  
"He says so...says he's fine with Zacky, too, and ya know--whatever the fuck we are," Violet's voice got a little softer.  
Jade laughed, "Yeah, also something we both have to deal with, oddly enough."  
"You're not jealous of Zack, are you?"  
"No, not right now, anyway. I think they're adorable together--just wish I could be around to witness it," Jade smiled dreamily, "I assume you know about the night Syn and Matt were together?"  
Violet resisted the urge to clear her throat, "Um, yeah..."  
"Hot, right?"  
Shade grinned once she could tell Jade didn't know anything further, "Fuck yes."  
  
They started talking about tour but then Jade said she had to go and to tell Syn she loved him. Before she could get back to Matt, though, her own phone rang. She threw Brian's phone back at him and answered, a wide grin taking over her face once she saw who it was.  
"Rave!!!"  
"Shade, I swear to god, woman! I'm insulted! Why wasn't I the first person you called?!" She could hear the emotion in her best friend's voice.  
"I'm sorry, Knight. I've been a little _busy_ ," She laughed deeply, "Raven..."  
"I'm so happy for you, Violet. I'm sorry we didn't push you two together a long time ago. Fuck everything else. You'll make it work."  
"Thank you, Rave....have you talked to any of the execs yet? Are they mad?"  
Raven laughed heartily, "Mad?! They're ecstatic! I mean, if this went south and we lost them, then they'd probably fire us, honestly, but right now you guys are once again the hottest thing everywhere. Although, I feel a little bad for Andy Black."  
"Andy? Why?"  
"Oh, I guess you probably wouldn't see that stuff yet, it was just this morning. They were arriving at their venue and as soon as Andy stepped off his bus, a few reporters started asking him about what he thought about Matt's stunt. Fortunately, he's pretty good with the press and lied through his fucking teeth. He'd clearly seen the youtube videos and the poor guy had to sadly go on about how happy he was for you."  
Violet was suddenly a smaller ball of happiness, "Really? Poor guy...he would have no idea that I'm still totally gonna fuck him the next time we see each other."  
Raven scoffed, "What!?"  
"How else do you think I could possibly pull off a relationship? Matt doesn't care. I still fuck who I want...except for Aaron. He's off limits."  
All she could hear was him laughing and sighing, "Yeah, if Matt's really up for that, he really is fucking perfect for you."  
"Speaking of Matt, he's kind of...waiting for me."  
"Well, get back at it, sister. I love you."  
"Love you, too, Knight."  
  
The show that night was particularly incredible, followed by a particularly awesome after party back at the hotel. Shadows stood across the room from his girl, looking her up and down as he did his best to hide his gaze behind drinking a beer. Gates sauntered up to him and patted his ass.  
"Thinkin' 'bout whatcha gonna do to that later?" Syn couldn't help but check her out as well, before eyeing Zacky--who had her ear at the moment.  
Matt practically grunted, "As you are with your twin lead?" He teased.  
Gates blushed, caught in the act, "He won't know what hit him." When Syn's brown eyes finally turned to meet golden hazel, they both paused.

Matt drank more of his beer, not looking away, trying to make sure they were both thinking the same thing.  
All he had to do was nod behind him and they both headed for his room.  
  
Forty minutes later, Violet decided to grab a shower before climbing into bed with her new lover, so she told Zack goodnight and headed to the hotel room.  
What she found was definitely unexpected.

Matt laid sprawled out on the king size bed, hands behind his head and chatting with the other man in the room. Gates stood at the open window, smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall. Both were naked as the day they were born.

"Hey, baby." Matt smiled when she walked in.  
Syn immediately put out the cigarette and started getting dressed, "I should go."  
Violet tried not to stare, "Zacky's gonna be disappointed, Gates..."  
Syn's eyes glittered down at her, "He can get fucked, too. You know I'm good for at least four or five on nights like this. And Matt only gave me two," He winked as a teasing smile spread over his lips, "I'm sure you could easily get Matty to go again." His eyes lifted to meet Matt's, "'Night, hot stuff." He turned to go and after Violet turned towards Matt, she jumped when Gates spanked her before he left.  
  
Shads saw the bewildered look on her face, but just watched as she started changing and headed for the bathroom. When she shut the door, he was purely baffled.

He pulled on his track pants and softly knocked on the door, "Vi? Hun?"  
She sheepishly cracked the door and peeked out up at him. He half laughed down at her, "What's up, baby?"  
Violet just rolled her eyes and walked back out, slouching onto the bed.

"That's not fair. You, you--" She waved her hand in the air at him, "Shirtless, heavenly bastard."

Now his dimples were popping, "I'm a bastard?"

When she fell back on the bed, exasperated, he leaned over her. It took him a second.

"Are you...jealous?" His deep voice was questioning and bordering on mocking as his eyes narrowed slightly.  
Shade couldn't bring herself to look back at him. She found herself stumbling over some words while hopelessly trying to deny it, which as she went on, just made his smile wider and more taunting.

"You are, Shade, you're jealous! Wow, well look at that--sex kitten addict Shade is fucking jealous--" He taunted her and defended himself playfully when she started hitting him.

"It's not funny, Matt!" Violet hid her face in her hands, "I've never been jealous before! It's weird! I don't like it!"

Matt tried to get more serious and settled his body over hers, "Why, baby? You didn't mind watching my first time." His voice went silky smooth as he tried to sweet talk her.  
Her body heated just thinking about that truly magical night, "I...he...um...Brian gives you something I can't." She finally looked at him, adding flatly, "Trust me, the irony's not lost on me."

Shadows kissed her lips softly, smiling, "Shade, I'm sorry, that...that's new to me and it's...well...ever since that first taste I've been dying to have that done to me again." Now he was the one looking away and blushing, "I would've involved you, but I know that would greatly increase the odds of you fucking Brian." When his gaze caught hers again, her breathing had picked up, she was flushed and her eyes were dilated.  
"So...he...fucked you?" Her eyes were wide.  
Shadows caught on and grinned deviously, leaning closer to her, "Hmhmmm. Then I fucked him. I've never prepped a guy before, so I just watched as he did it to himself. 'S _hot_. We both came twice. 'S pretty good."  
Violet groaned as she rolled her eyes. Shads yanked her pants off, rubbered up, and took her quickly, knowing she needed it badly.

"How about this...?" He nipped at her earlobes, "I'll make it up to you."  
Violet moaned in response as he moved, "Mmmmm, uh, what did you have...in mind??"

"A proper threesome. With Zack."

She came just by him mentioning it.  
  
Synyster went back to the party, looking for his next lay. He grinned when he found him talking up some girl. Not wanting to cock block him, he stood off to the side until they were interrupted by someone else and then he threw an arm over his shoulders, leaning down to nip at his neck.  
Zacky blushed and tried not to smile too much, "Where were you?"  
Gates grinned wide, "Dimples wanted a piece."  
Vengeance wrapped an arm around Syn's middle, "Dude, you're such a whore, Brian."  
"Whatever. You want some."  
"Yes. Yes, I do." It was nice not having to deny it anymore.  
  
A lot later, Brian lazily outlined the huge red 7 with a long index finger as the green eyed cutie lay on his stomach next to him.  
Zack didn't want to ask, he knew he'd sound lame, but he couldn't help it.  
"So what's going on with you and Shads...?" He tried his best to make it seem like a nonchalant question.  
Syn's brows furrowed. Surely Zack understood.  
He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his Angels tatt, turning Vengeance until the bright green eyes were looking up at him.  
"Zack...I told you how I felt last week so you wouldn't have to be jealous anymore--"  
"I'm not jealous," Zacky huffed, turning away again.  
"You know what I mean, Zee," He rested a hand on his side, "I love you in a different way than I do the other guys..." His voice got soft, "Fuck, you know this is hard for me to talk about..."  
Zacky looked back up at him.  
"Doing Matt is fun, don't get me wrong, but it's...it's different with you. I'll probably get bored with Matt soon, whereas I'm pretty sure you're gonna always have to put up with me and my horny ass. So whoever you wind up marrying next better be okay with this." The ends of Brian's lips curved up a little.  
Seeing the look on Syn's face, Zacky just smiled as they cuddled up and went to sleep.  
  
Matt now loved hotel nights even more, especially since he could make sure they had a room to themselves. Waking up to her every day for days now had been straight out of his hopes and dreams. He had no idea humans could fall this hard. He'd had intense feelings for her for what now would've been longer than her pregnancy would've been had she not miscarried. But now that they had let go and given in...it was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Right now she was boobs down into the mattress, the sheets just barely covering her ample hips. Her sleeved arms wrapped around the pillow under her and her hair piled above her, revealing the Rev tattoo she had gotten in California.

Home. He suddenly realized he'd never bothered calling his parents. No doubt they'd probably seen the video by now. Matt slipped out of bed, pulled some clothes on, and went down stairs to grab some breakfast, calling his parents on the way.

"Morning, son. Little early for you, isn't it?"  
"Oh, sorry, Dad. We're in Ohio and I didn't realize how early it'd be there..."  
"It's okay. I was up." Gary smiled, hearing his son smile through the phone, "I saw you're little proposal on stage. Congratulations, Matthew. I hope it works out with her, I could tell how much you loved her the second you guys got off that plane."  
"Thanks, Dad...she's everything I could possibly ever want in a woman. I never want to live without her again. Too bad she's going home in a few weeks." Shadows awkwardly tried to pour coffee, grab muffins, and toast bagels while talking. Not to mention a few people in the lobby were staring. These days he never knew if it was because he was recognizable or--when it was chicks--if they just found him attractive. But he was used to it.

"Matthew..." His father's tone turned serious, "You're not thinking...of asking for her hand, right?"  
Shadows wasn't sure he preferred his tone, but let it go for the moment, "No, Dad. It's hard to explain, but....you guys will have to get used to the idea that you'll never see me walk down the aisle." He quickly grabbed what he could and headed to the elevator, knowing he shouldn't have this conversation in public.

"That's gonna break your mother's heart, ya know. She's known how much of a closet romantic you've always been and has been secretly planning your wedding since you were a teenager."  
"I know, Dad, and again I'm sorry, but Violet doesn't believe in marriage and frankly, I agree with her."  
"Since when?"  
"Since she's opened my eyes, to a lot of well-private things-but at the end of the day marriage is just a piece of paper, just a ring on your finger, just a ceremony. I know we're meant to be together forever, and I don't need her to promise me that in an audacious ceremony to prove it to me." He pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it blankly, stunned that he had just said what he had with such conviction. Matt put it back to his ear when he could hear the other man's voice.  
"Fine, but _you_ have to tell your mother. She won't be happy."  
"Okay, Dad, but right now I gotta go. Give my love to Mom. Love you Dad."  
"Love you, too, son."  
  
Gary hung up the phone, shaking his head. He, just like everyone else, assumed they would one day 'grow up' and change their minds. Although he wondered what kind of weird-ass wedding his son and that woman would come up with.  
  
"Who was that?" Violet yawned, grinning when she saw he had coffee and food.  
He set some of it next to her on the nightstand, "My Dad. I just remembered I hadn't talked to them since the best night of my life."  
His dimples popped when her big, violet morning eyes met his, "And?" She insisted on pulling his lips down onto hers before getting up and putting one of his shirts on.

He watched her for a moment, not sure how'd she react, "He congratulated me...and...I've started breaking them in to the idea that I'll never get married."

"Oh?" Shade's eyes met his again before she grinned wide, "And why's that?" She draped her arms around his neck as he sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't possibly love these moments enough.

When he could see she wasn't freaking out, he relaxed a little and held her tight, "Because we don't believe in it. I don't need you to put a ring on my finger to know you that you love me, Violet...But I'm still never letting you go, so....as long as I don't fuck this up and you leave me, then we'll always be together."

"What if I fuck this up and you leave me?" Her face fell as she put a finger to his lips, tracing his lip ring.

Matt's hazel eyes were crystal clear, "Vi...we'll fight one day, scream at each other, throw things...you might hurt me and I might hurt you--that's what happens when you love someone...but as long as you love me, baby, I will _never_ leave you."

Shade's eyes misted over as she bit at her bottom lip.

Wanting to change the subject so it didn't get even more sappy, he questioned her, "You on your period?"  
"What? Why?" She looked away and chuckled lightly.  
"Because. I know...that, and you didn't tackle me the second I walked back in."  
Violet blushed, nodding. She had known the second she woke up that morning, even though she wasn't bleeding yet.

"Fuck. Now we're just going to spend the next couple days in the shower." His dimples showed as he nipped at her neck. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Matt rolled his eyes and quickly crossed the space to the door. Opening it, he found flirty brown morning eyes staring at him. Gates popped his gum and smiled.

"Morning, gorgeous."

Shadows blushed, still not used to being flirted with so hard by his lead guitarist. Syn brushed past him, uninvited, and walked over to Violet, stealing some of their food.

"Just wanted to make sure you guys were at least up, maybe getting ready to go. Good thing I did, I guess. Bus rolls in an hour."

The couple glanced at each other, not realizing it was that late.

"Jeezus, you guys gotta learn to fuck faster. Me and Zacky are almost all ready to leave. And we fucked and then blew each other in the shower."  
Shadows cocked a brow at him and Shade hit him with a pillow.

"If you want us to hurry you best not be turning my woman on, Gates."  
Matt rolled his eyes and steered Syn back towards the door, "We'll be down soon, Syn. Fuck..." He patted his ass out the door.  
  
They were all chatting on the bus on the way to the stadium for the day when Matt's phone rang. When he saw it was his mother, he sighed.  
"Oh, shit."  
As he walked to the back of the bus, the rest followed him with their questioning eyes.

"What's that about?" Zacky asked as Violet settled into the crook of his arm on the couch.  
She answered with a huge grin on her face, "He's informing his mother that he's not the marrying kind anymore."  
"What?!" Vengeance giggled at her, "What the fuck conversations have you guys been having?!"  
"I told him a long time ago that I don't believe in marriage. I guess he's had time to get used to the idea, and now he doesn't either." She was so happy. She'd been nervous ever since that night he asked her to be his that this would create problems or hurt him--so ever since that morning she'd been beaming.

Brooks played on his drum pad, "You always felt this way? I mean...you're a girl."

Zacky hugged her closer, "She's no ordinary girl, though."  
Shade just laughed, glancing up at him in appreciation, "Ever since I became an addict. Just made sense, but I also don't agree with the whole cultural phenomenon that is the pressure to get married. Especially for women--like there's nothing else to life. If you look at the roots of marriage it stemmed from possession and trading and ownership. I don't need a ring or a piece of paper to prove my love to someone, especially not to Matt. And apparently, he understands."  
  
Gates looked over at her, trying to hide the fact that her little speech might have been the sexiest thing he'd ever heard her say. Not because she didn't like marriage, but because she had clearly given it a lot of rational thought and had deep convictions on the subject that proved, once again, she was so much more than just a hot piece of ass.  
  
She stood up and lifted her shirt a little to show off a tattoo buried among others on her side: it was black script over a purple rose that read 'Some live repressing their instinctive feelings--  
Protest the way we're built, don't point the blame on me.'  
"How have I never seen this before?" The green eyed one sat back after he read it.  
"My guess is your eyes were busy elsewhere," Johnny wiggled his eyebrows.  
Syn whistled low, "When did you get that?"  
Shade sat back into Vengeance, "Almost as soon as I heard that lyric for the first time. It reminds me not to be ashamed of who I am." Her eyes met Gates' for a second longer than necessary, wanting him to understand he shouldn't be ashamed, either.  
"So what, you're literally never going to get married?" Christ almost laughed.  
Violet just shook her head and smiled, "Nope."  
  
Matt held the phone away from his ear as his mother screamed at him. He felt bad, but he wasn't going to change his mind. He let her go on for awhile, hoping it would help her feel better. She was crying? Not fair. Was it really that big of a deal?  
"Mom, I'm sorry this is such a big deal to you, but it _is_ my life."  
"I just don't understand! Don't you want to know you'll be with someone eventually for the rest of your life?"  
"I _do_ know that, Mom." He sighed, "And I don't want to be with someone that's only staying because they stood in front of a bunch of people and made a promise."  
"Matthew, you'll understand one day. It's a lot more complicated than that."  
"If you're so sure I'll change my mind, then why don't you just wait for that to happen?"  
"What if you do and she doesn't?"  
"I don't know how much clearer I can be. I love her and I'll do anything to be with her. I don't want to get married, but even if I did it wouldn't matter. If she did, I probably would because I'll give her anything and everything. It's really that simple."  
"Honey, I really hope you know what you're doing."  
"More than I've ever known anything in my life, Mom."  
  
***  
Days before:  
  
Andy sat in his private hotel room, his heart crashing to the floor as he watched the video...again. It's not like he expected anything serious with her...but apparently he'd fallen a little bit during their short times together without knowing it. He wondered why he felt the way he did, but it didn't stop him from feeling it. He had to hand it to Shadows--it was _so_ romantic, but still badass at the same time.

He felt ridiculous. Like he'd been conned or something. She was someone he'd wanted for so long, and when he'd finally had a taste it had somehow been even better than in his dreams, and now that was probably never going to happen again.  
Later he skulked onto the bus, his band members whispering and trying not to look at him. He just sighed and hid in his bunk.  
  
When they all stepped off the bus, he was caught by surprise with a mic in his face.  
"Andy, you have any words for M. Shadows? Were you dating Violet Shade?"  
He did his best to recover, putting on his Prophet exterior, "Violet and I were never dating," His sideways smile even showed up, "We had some fun, as was plastered all over Metal Hammer and the internet, but I really do wish them the best. Shadows is one of my idols and I hope they're very happy together. I'd say I wish she had a sister, but apparently she's taken, too." He used the little joke to wave and smile goodbye, immediately dropping the smile once he turned his back.


End file.
